fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Tales
Summary Elemental Tales is a story about a water elemental that went searching for his people because they've started to go missing, In his journey to find them he meets a lot of different elementals Some friendly but the majority are hostile; Though he finds out what happened to his people it just leads to more questions and ultimately ends up in a larger conspiracy against God himself. Power of the verse Since all of the planets are 110k - 172k LY across even the smallest of feats are star level. once they awaken their Element almost everyone is a Multi Solar System buster. At the beginning of the series power ranges from Star to Galaxy levels, around halfway they reach the Universal to Low Multiversal ranges and at the end of the series characters are Low Complex Multiverse level to Complex Multiverse level and the strongest are High Outerversal. From the beginning all of the relevant characters are easily MFTL+, only to the end do they reach Immeasurable and even Irrelevant levels of speed. Cosmology Planets There are 6-10 in a Universe with each being 110k to 172k LY in diameter; Each planet is also trillions of light years away from each other. Universe They are Infinite space-times that houses planets. Multiverse They are 9 dimensional structures that contain an infinite amount of realities which themselves contains an infinite amount of timelines. Omniverse Are 10 dimensional structures that contain an infinite amount of multiverses. Outerworld ''' 8 exist and they are infinite dimensional structures that contain an infinite amount of omniverses. '''Heaven Where God resides; It's a realm that fully transcends all dimensions on a conceptual level and lies above everything else. Limbo Is a state of existence that overlaps all Multiverses and the flow of time moves at over 8 million times slower making a single minute last thousands of years. God's Space A realm that transcends Heaven, creation and nonexistence. Terminology Transformations are abilities that elementals have and are relative to their Level; depending on the element they can have different effects but there are base stats that they always give. Level 0: Base This is the Standard level for elements. Level 1: Elemental Awakening The minimum Energy level required to enter'' Elemental Awakening are: * '''Base:' Base energy is doubled but there are no abilities gained. * Version 1: 2k, Base energy is multiplied by 10 times and the elemental gains new abilities and comprehension over their element. * Version 2: 4k, Energy is multiplied by 4 times, The elemental gains an ultimate ability and multiple others. * Version 3: 8k, Energy is multiplied by 8 times and the elemental gains new abilities, and complete mastery of all previous. * Stats: 640x Pre-Base, 320x Base. Level 2: Elemental Ascention When an elemental Has a Max energy level of 10M and have 2 elements, or absorb an Angel, they are able to ascend and Gain godly powers that far surpass their previous power; This Tier is impossible to reach without the essence of other elementals since the limit of a level 0 is 12k and the base energy needed to gain elemental ascension its 15k, you also have to gain and train a second element to Elemental Awakening 3; The fastest anyone has been able to master level 3 for their main element is 5k years which was only achieved by Azure and because it's of his accelerated development as a water elemental. however if one does achieve this level their energy is boosted and they gain access to a plethora of new skills. After gaining Elemental Ascention if they Train enough they'll be able to transform into an upgraded version of their previous form which boost energy by 10. Level 3: Angelic Ascension Angelic is a tier that can't be gained through conventional means, There are only 2 ways to reach this Tier. # Be created by God as an Angel, A base angel is always created with a base power level of 10M - 40M; rather than going through all phases Angels are born with their element at level 2, if they want or need they can perfect it and gain the 10x boost. Angels are created to watch over Outerworlds''.''' # If a elemental is able to gain Level 2 they usually have an energy level of over 10M, God will notice this and you have two choices, become an angel or ''have most of your power stripped. '''Level 4: Divine Ascension Only 1 level 4 can exist at a time, A level 4 is God himself and the only way to gain this power is to absorb God himself and once, God can transform 2 times with the first one having a multiplier of 10 and the second of 4. Level 5: The One This Tier is considered a myth but if it does exist its unachievable and Transcends everything on every level, Their considered Omnipotent, Omnipresent, and Omniscient and Immune to everything. if it exist this would be the True GOD. Characters # Azure # Aqua # Tempest # Ignis # Pargos # Perseres # Ziestes # Seden # Terra # Kanan # Ekos # Vidrus # Ying # Yan # Asura # Zen # Serra # Cronus # Gravitas # Indra # The One